In the Beginning
by foreverfallingfast
Summary: When their own world threatens to collapse, Din, Nayru, and Farore leave to find a place to call their own. The place they find would one day be called Hyrule, and this is the story of how it come to be.


In the beginning….

…there was chaos.

Many legends open this way. However, in the beginning of Hyrule, chaos was far away. Hyrule began as a void. There was nothing—neither life, nor death, not chaos, not order. All this changed with the arrival of three sisters from another world.

They were beautiful and powerful. They hailed from a very different place, a world that was shaped and reshaped every passing moment by the whims of its inhabitants. It was an unstable world, and the sisters escaped before it was consumed by the greed and carelessness of its people. This space they found was new, untouched, and they decided to shape it in reminiscence of their lost home.

Din, with her hair the color of new-shed blood, her eyes the precise color and coldness of rubies, her skin like the petals of roses, created the land. Her gift was perhaps the most terrible, for the world she created was harsh and unforgiving. Din created the red clay, the mountains that pierced the heavens and the burning sand in the image of the fire fields she called home. Her sisters saw what she had wrought and added their own gifts.

Nayru, her long hair flowing like a river, eyes that sparkled like twin sapphires, and skin the pale blue of the summer sky, added the spirit of order and law. She, alone out of the Three, recognized that a world would collapse without terms to hold it together. With the addition of order, water was brought into the world. Nayru had always admired the rivers and oceans of her world—they were wild and untamable yet even they knew their place and did not leave their banks except under extreme circumstances. She created the potential for life, and for civilization. Nayru was the first to see that one day this world would be populated with creatures like themselves.

Farore was displeased with what her sisters had created. This world of reds and browns, of whites and blues, was not for her. It looked nothing like the glistening, perfect world they had left. While Din and Nayru looked upon their new world with pride, Farore stood apart and watched with disdain. Her short hair the green of leaves, eyes the shade and depth of emeralds, and her skin the pale green of ferns, Farore gathered her power and created…

…life.

The world was covered with green and teeming with movement in the blink of an eye. The new world was finally complete—a perfect replica of what the three sisters had left behind. Though their new world was beautiful and precious, and the sisters loved each and every creature there, they grew lonely. The sisters often fought, for Din was far more violent than the others, Nayru fancied herself superior, and Farore was not content to lord herself over the lives she had created. Eventually, they scattered themselves. Din retreated to the desert, to the fiery plains where she could be alone and plot her future and the fate of this world. To keep her sisters away, she created a great spirit of fire, a Dragon to watch from the peak of the tallest mountain and tell her of the motions of the world. Nayru went in solitude to the great lake and spent her days in serenity, watching the water's flow and contemplating the meaning of existence. She created a water-dweller unlike the others, whom she could discuss with the thoughts she had. Farore called all her creatures to her embrace and went to her forest. She lived in happiness with her children and gave them the promise of protection with a seed that would one day grow into a great tree.

The next time the sisters met, they were driven by an insatiable longing for company other than that which they themselves had wrought. For a while, the sisters toyed with the idea of returning home, but they could not bear the thought of leaving their new home unfinished. It was Din who came up with the solution first—this world lacked creatures who could learn and change on their own. So Din, Nayru, and Farore each created their own race of people in their image.

Nayru created her people for the water. They had scales of the same blue of her skin and lovely fins to propel them through the rivers. They convened with the great water-dweller she originally made for companionship. Her water-people, the Zora, brought light and warmth into her cool and distant life. They were her children, and she loved them more and more every day. The Zora were self-sufficient and contained within their lakes and rivers. Nayru became known as the Wise Sister for creating beings that loved her, but did not need her.

Farore created her people out of the earth. Her people, called the Kokiri, were immortal children. The Sister of the People wanted her creations to always see the world through wide eyes and to face each trial with courage. After all, what being is more courageous than a child? Farore became known as the Brave Sister for her fierce mother's devotion to her Forest Children. She enchanted her forest so that any stranger who entered in would become less than alive—a creature of bone and fury. In a way, the Stalfos are Children of Courage as well.

Din first created her people out of fire. She created herself hundreds and hundreds of daughters. Men, she had long ago decided, were filthy, lecherous creatures and she wanted nothing to do with them. She taught each daughter how to live in those hot sands, how to raise their own daughters, and how to fight furiously to protect their sisters. After a small time, Din realized that she had been silly and created a son to further the race. She was full of fury when her beautiful, strong daughters let themselves be subjugated by the single son. So she decided to start again. Her second race of children was made from rock. They became known as the Gorons, and they were all sons. Din became known as the Powerful Sister, for it was an incredible feat to have brought to this new world not one, but _two_ races of advanced beings.

Farore and Nayru were enraged at Din's actions. They thought that Din was disregarding the sanctity of life by starting over when her first children displeased her. So, as an act of vengeance, Nayru set her Zora against Din's Gorons. What followed was a dispute that would span many millennia. Nayru and Farore combined their energies to create Hylians. The Hylians were the golden race, made from the best efforts of both the Wise Sister and the Brave Sister. They quickly took the wide fields of Central Hyrule as their home and created a shimmering kingdom. Zora, Gerudo, Goron, and Kokiri all began to feel forgotten by the Mothers. They withdrew deeper into their chosen realms and were for a time left to their own devices. Eventually they capitulated to the demands of the Hylians and learned to coexist, but it would be a long, bitter century before this came to pass.

As they watched their children fight and die, all three Sisters were overcome with grief and shame for their petty actions and attempts to one-up each other. They decided that it was time they left this world they had created—their children could stand on their own feet and make their own decisions. So, as a last act, the Sisters created a gift for their children, to ensure that they would never forget their creators. It was a way of protecting that which they had made from nothing. They combined their powers and created what would come to be known as the Triforce. The Sisters wished to leave a piece of their powers with their children in case of a time of need.

Nayru approached her Zoras and offered to them Wisdom. Her gift would allow them to create a perfect society where all are equals and give them the tactical capacity to defeat any adversary. However, the Zora knew the seductive nature of such things and wished to avoid the strife it would bring. Unsure of what to do, the Wise Sister gave her gift to the leaders of Hylian society and told them to pass it down through the bloodline. She blessed the infant princess, Zelda, and preserved her memories for all that would follow. Her purpose completed, Nayru looked back one last time at her world and let a single tear fall to the ground. The place where her tear fell became the home of a Great Fairy, who kept Nayru's Love close to her heart and used it to defend all the peoples of Hyrule.

Din first came to her Gorons. They laughed at her offer of Power, saying that they already had as much power as they needed. Offended by their irreverence and contempt, Din turned her Mountain Guardian, her Dragon, against the Gorons. It would be a long time before Din would forgive her sons and allow the Dragon to be confined. The Powerful Sister then approached her Desert Daughters. The Gerudo were wily and clever, and they accepted the gift in the hopes they would become stronger than the Hylians and one day dominate the verdant fields of Greater Hyrule. Din left Hyrule in fire and smoke, and the place where she abandoned the world became another dwelling for a Great Fairy. She preserved Din's Fury and kept it close so that she could eliminate those who threatened the people of Power.

Farore came to her Forest Children and showed them the Courage they could possess. However, the children showered her with flowers and kisses and told their Beloved Mother that her gifts of life and compassion gave them all the courage they needed. So Farore took her Courage and cast it into the lifeblood of the land itself, so that it would manifest itself in the most worthy child of each generation. She left the land of Hyrule without looking back, but her force stayed behind on the breeze, offering counsel to all who would listen. A Great Fairy contained some of this in a crystal, keeping the word of the Brave Sister for all time so that no adventurer would ever lose their way in the world.

The Goddesses could not have known what their actions would bring. They loved all their children. If they had only possessed the ability to see into the future, they would never have left their gifts behind. Powers depleted as they were, Din, Nayru, and Farore could only watch as their champions fought. They were filled with deep sorrow, and as they buried their world of Hyrule under the waves, the Three Sisters dashed the remaining Triforce against the rocks so that no champion would arise and so the world could once again be at peace.

A/N:: So there it is! My take on Hyrule's creation myth. Not sure how this turned out, but I like it okay. ;)


End file.
